My Hero Academia: Dynamic Duo
by LeFragme
Summary: Izuku’s heroism manage to change Kyoka’s life. When he saved her when they were childrens, she looked up to him, admiring him and ultimately fell in love with him. During the sludge attack, not only Izuku sprung into action but Kyoka as well. Watch as this two childhood friend conquer the world and became the ultimate dynamic duo. Plot twist involve. More villains after allmight.
1. Prologue : origin

Prologue : origin

The world is always unfair, 80% of the population have unique quirks but 20% doesn't. While some lead a normal life, but almost everyone aspire to become a hero. This is where our story begins, a young boy named Izuku Midoriya is a quirkless boy who have a pure heart and genuine resolve to help people. Young Izuku would learn his very first lesson in heroism and later he would found out that he have change a person's life.

[Izuku: "That's mean Kaachan. Can't you see she's crying?"]

Izuku was in a park where he was defending a purple hair girl with earphone jack as her earlobe. The girl was just an innocent bystander that was playing in the playground untill Izuku's friend and neighbour Katsuki Bakugo came with his friends and bullied her, he tugged on her earphone jacks roughly making the girl cried. Being the hero he is, Izuku step up for the girl.

[Bakugo: "Even though you're quirkless, you still want to pretend to be a hero huh? Deku?"]

Bakugo slammed his fist together and a spark of explosion blew in his hand, this was his quirk, explosion. Bakugo can turn the sweats in his hand into explosion.

Bakugo and two of his friend lauch at Izuku, he took a stance even though he knew he can't beat three people at the same time. Bakugo punched deku in the face prompting him to fall flat besides the girl. Said girl only look at Izuku in horror, feeling helpless she curl into a ball and look away. Meanwhile Bakugo rain fist on Izuku, punching his head, his torso, and kicked his stomach. Izuku spat a little after the kick, he looked up at Bakugo in terror.

[Izuku: "Stop it...Kaachan"]

Bakugo give him a disgust face and continued to rain punches at him, his other two accomplices just stand there taken aback at Bakugo's aggresion. After a few minute Bakugo stopped and leave Izuku on the ground, with purple marks all over his body. When the group left, the girl got up and rush over Izuku who has his eyes open but didn't seem responsive.

[???: "Are you alright?? I-im...sorry!"] the girl struggle to talk with her crying not helping.

Izuku look at the girl and smile, wiping the tears of the girl. The girl was shock to see he still have the strength to smile in this situation and even wiped her tears off.

[Izuku: "It's...al-alright... why..(cough) (cough)"] izuku struggle to talk as he coughed blood.

[???: "You shouldn't talk that much, you're hurt!"] the girl was worried for him, she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood that was oozing from his mouth.

[Izuku: "Asked...me why"] still smiling.

[???: "Why?"] the girl said with a worried face.

[Izuku: "Because I'm here!"]

The girl obviously gets the number one hero's famous quote and couldn't help but giggle at it.

[???: "I'm sorry I didn't help you, i just cried and cried"] now feeling calmer she managed to surpress her sobs.

[Izuku: "it's okay, a hero always help others"] Izuku never stopped smilling, just like his favourite hero, Allmight.

Izuku sat up and wipe the remaining blood that was flowing to his cheek. Kaachan really did a number to me. He got up and try to walk away before he felt a tug in his wrist.

[???: "I'm Kyoka, Jirou Kyoka. What's your name?"]

He smile at her.

[Izuku: "I'm Izuku...Midoriya Izuku"]

[Kyoka: "Can we meet again? Would you come play here again?"] with a worried look on her face she was worried that this would be their last encounter.

[Izuku: "Of course, my apartment is just over there"] he pointed out to an apartment just in front of the park.

The girl smiled and visibly looked happy.

[Kyoka: "My house is over there"] she pointed out at a house directly opposite from izuku's apartment.

[Kyoka: "Let's play together sometime!!"]

This time izuku smiled and looked happy. He nodded frantically.

[Izuku: "Yeaa!! Let's play together next time!"]


	2. Chapter 1 : Izuku Midoriya, origin

Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya, Origin

A green hair boy around the age of 15 was running in the streets, bumping into people as he rush towards a gathering of people in front of the Tatooin Station, all the while a puple hair girl the same age as him was running after him.

[Kyoka: "Oii, wait for me Izuku"]

Kyoka tried her best to catch up to Izuku but he was already lost in the crowd. From a mile away, everyone can see a giant humanoid man with shark like face on top of the railway.

[Kyoka: "Damn otaku, always rush into a crime scene"]

Eventually she saw him writting in his notebook that he called 'Hero Analysis for the Future', two feet away from her. She approached him and gave a good slap at the back of his head.

[Izuku: "Kyoka?! What was that for?"] rubbing the back of his head, he was evidently shock at the sudden hit.

Kyoka face away from him and crossed her arm.

[Kyoka: "For leaving me you nerd, hmpff~"]

She didn't hear any respond from him, she turn around and saw him still writing and muttering at the same time. She deadpanned at this.

The villain on top of the railway road started to get aggressive and knocked of a cable from the railway. The metal cable was falling directly towards the civilian that was below the railway station. Then someone amongst the crowd rushed out and catches the cable with his bare hand.

[???: "That's death arm!! He carries out justice through his great physical strength, The puncing hero!"]

Everyone was trying to get a better look at the hero when suddenly a long thick stream of water acting as a barricade tape appear before the civilian. Izuku didn't realise the water as he tried to get closer, Kyoka drag him backwards.

[Kyoka: "Get a hold of yourself Izuku"] she pointed at the water to witch Izuku bow in apology and started gawking at the person that made the water barricade.

[Izuku: "That's Backdraft! The rescue specialist!"] he turns the pages of his notebook trying to find his notes on the hero.

[Backdraft: "Everyone, this is dangerous. Step back, don't cross this water."]

Then suddenly someone flied over the crowd, every girl there was screaming for the hero, Kamui Woods.

After a show of acrobatic he dodges the villain attack and got behind him.

[Kamui: "illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil!"]

he ready to extend his arm, and small branches was seen on his arm.

[Izuku: "It's coming!! His special move!"]

Kamui extend his arm and many parted branches were trying to capture the villain.

[Kamui and Izuku: "Pre-emptive binding lacquered chain prison!"]

The villain brace for the wood when suddenly he felt something big hit his face prompting him to fall from the railway.

[???: "Canyon Cannon!"]

A giant woman in skin tight outfit suddenly burst into the scene and stole Kamui wood's glory. She kicked the villain in the face.

[???: "today is the day of my debut, my name is Mt. lady, nice to make your ass-quaintances."]

Her backside was facing the crowd so all the perv in the crowd was taking pictures like crazy. Flustered, Kyoka turns her head away from the lack of modesty, she sees Izuku not paying much attention to her 'appearance' but her quirk.

[Izuku: "(mumble) Giganfication, huh? She looks like she'll be popular, and it's and amazing quirck, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that (mumble)"]

She facepalmed in the outside but in the inside she was glad that this nerd is not a perv. An old man that was beside him saw his diligentness and couldn't help but smile at him.

[old man: "You're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That's great! You can do it!"]

Kyoka too couldn't help but smile at him, she headlocked him and rub her fist at his head.

[Kyoka: "Don't encourage him to much mr, he's just an otaku"]

[Izuku: "Let go of me Kyoka!!"]

[Kyoka: "This is your punishment"]

She drag the boy away from the crowd and started to continue their journey to school.

**_~school~_**

Izuku and Kyoka went to different school, so without her Izuku always felt vulnerable at school because his childhood friend turn bully is next to his seat at school. The teacher enters the classroom and everyone was silent.

[Teacher: "Okay. Since you are all third years, you should start thinking about your future, but obviously—"]

Everyone in the classroom started to activate their quirk, meanwhile Izuku tries to hide his face.

[Teacher: "Everyone here is going to take the hero course right?!"]

Everyone shouted an agreement and their quirks went wild. Then suddenly, Bakugo put his legs on the table loudly producing a loud smack.

[Bakugo: "Sensei! Don't lump me in with this extra's"]

The teacher adjusts his glasses and look at the application form in his hand to try and find Bakugo's applications.

[Teacher: "Bakugo, If I'm not mistaken you want to go to UA right?"]

Everyone in the class starts to murmur at this. UA is the national high school, only the best of the best enters there, it's acceptance rate is very low, and it's entering exam is known to be the hardest in the world. Everyone wasn't so surprised that the best student in this school wanted to go there, Until—

[Teacher: "If I'm not mistaken, Midoriya also apply there"]

Now everyone was glaring at Midoriya, they gave him menacing glare before bursting into laughter.

[Everyone: "Midoriya? You must be joking! You're quirkless"]

Izuku shrink at this, everyone bullied him because he was quirkless, now everyone is bullying him because of his dream.

School went on pretty fast and everyone already went home, Izuku was packing his notebook before someone snatch it, he look up and saw Bakugo showing his notebook to his friend.

[Izuku: "Kaachan, give it back!"]

Bakugo burn the book and throws it outside the window behind him.

[Bakugo: "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student from this mediocre school to make it into UA. I am a _perfectionist. So—"]_

He approached deku and grab his shoulders tightly and smiled menacingly at him.

[Bakugo: "Don't apply for UA, nerd"]

He pushed him hard to the wall and walked away with his friend. Deku stood there with his head low, not able to speak up. Bakugo stops and looks back at him.

[Bakugo: "If you really want to be hero, hope that you'll get a quirk in your next life and take a desperate fall from the roof"]

Hearing this shocked Izuku, he glared at Bakugo only to meet his intimidating look back.

[Bakugo: "What?"]

Deku stood there with tears in his eyes, still unable to open his mouth. Bakugo just turns and leave him.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Somewhere in the same city a petty crime just happen. A sludge monster was running away with a stolen purse. Everyone just stood there looking at the crime unfold.

[???: "There's no hero around?"]

[???: "He's taking advantage of this morning chaos"]

[???: "Is there no end to this chaos?"]

The bystanders were talking with each other until a big familiar muscular man steps up.

[???: "There is! Why? **Because I'm here!**"]

**_~ With Izuku~_**

Izuku was walking at the back of the school trying to find his missing notebook that Bakugo threw.

[Izuku: "Idiot, if i really jump, that would mean suicide! Think before you speak!"]

He stumble upon a fish tank and saw his notebook being munched by the fish.

[Izuku: "That's not food, idiot! That's my notebook"]

He took the damped book and found all of his writing was ruined. Tears were coming out slowly, he wipe them off and walks away from the fish tank. Then his phone was bipping, a call. He picks up the phone and Kyoka was on the line.

[Kyoka: "Oii where are you? I'm already at your school gate!"]

[Izuku: "Just a minute, I'm almost there"]

He picks up the pace and arrives at the school gate, he looks around for Kyoka and saw she was leaning on the school gate still looking at her phone while twirling around her earphone jack.

[Izuku: "Hey Kyoka, Let's go"]

She looks up and notice his puffy red eyes.

[Kyoka: "This again? Are you alright?"]

Izuku ignore her and kept walking, she joined him while bumping him a little.

[Kyoka: "Come one spill!"]

[Izuku: "People laugh at me because i wanted to go to UA"]

She wasn't that shock about it, she already knew he wanted to go there, but everyone doesn't know him as much as she does, her hero.

[Kyoka: "Forget what other people think, you are the most heroic person i ever know! No way UA would turn you down!"]

Kyoka tried to console him but he kept on walking whilst looking down on the road.

[Izuku: "Kaachan... he... tells me to jump off the roof so that i can hope to have a quirk in my next life"]

He felt her hand over his shoulders and she patted his back in a soothing manner.

[Kyoka: "Forget about him, you don't need to have a quirk to be a hero, remember when we were kids?"]

This calms down Izuku a little, he took a deep breath and held his head high.

**_~Flashback~_**

[Izuku: "Mom!! The computer!! Kyoka wants to see that video too!"]

A little Izuku with Kyoka at his side was tugging at his mother's apron begging for her to open the computer.

[Inko: "Again? Okay"]

She lead the two to the computer and turned on a video of Allmight. Izuku and kyoka seat beside at each other on the chair.

[Allmight: "Hahahah. Everything is alright! Why?"]

From seeing the greatest hero the two bounce in excitement.

[Izuku and Kyoka: "Because I am here!!!"]

The video ended in Allmight saving more than a hundred people from a freak accident cause by a villain.

[Izuku: "When i have my quirk, I want to be just like him"]

**_~hospital~_**

[Doctor: "You should probably give up"]

Izuku froze in his seat as the doctor reveal his quirk results.

[Inko: "Is there something wrong with him? The other kids already have their quirks except for him"]

[Doctor: "May i ask? You are a fourth generation right ma'am?"]

She nodded.

[Doctor: "May i ask your quirk?"]

She pull Izuku's toy that was on the ground towards her.

[Inko: "I can pull small objects towards me and my husband can breathe fire"]

[Doctor: "Well by now, he would've already manifest one of the quirks or a combination of the two. When quirks were beginning to show up, early research study were published. It become common practice to see if the pinky tow was missing a joint or not."]

The doctor pick up Izuku's xray and showed his pinky.

[Doctor: "As you can see, Izuku have two joints, it's uncommon nowadays but that only means he's quirkless"]

**_~Back at home~_**

Izuku was sitting on his chair watching the video of Allmight on his own in the dark. A knock was heard at his door and he looks back and saw Kyoka standing there.

[Kyoka: "I heard everything from your mom, Izuku, are you al-"]

She stopped when she saw him trying to hold in his tears.

[Izuku: " (sob) he always save people with a smile no matter what kind of trouble he's in (sob) he's such a cool hero"]

His tears were starting to flow to his cheek. Kyoka approaches him slowly and started patting his back soothingly.

[Izuku: "Can I... be a hero too?"]

She hugged him tightly and wiped the tears on his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

[Kyoka: "yes you will, you're **my** hero, and I believe you'll be the greatest hero in the future"]


	3. Chapter 2: What it takes to be a hero

Chapter 2: What it takes to be a hero

I never wanted to be a hero. Growing up in a musical family didn't really help inspire me to become a hero. But, on that fateful day, my mind changed. Ouhh did I mention this is a story how me and **my** Izuku became the most powerful heroes ever?

* * *

Kyoka and Izuku was making their way home from a long day of school. Occasionally they would make small talks with each other.

"My teacher asked me where to go too, I said UA of course, he was speechless I tell you, hahahahaa" Laughed Kyoka.

"Why would he be speechless? It's your right to choose." Izuku looked at her as if it wasn't something to joke about.

"I don't know, I never really showed interest in hero business, I guess people would think I want to pursue a music career " She stopped laughing and was looking at the ground, her face seems troubled.

They came across a dark tunnel and Kyoka instantly slowed down her pace prompting Izuku to smirk at her.

"Scared much?" Izuku teased her. Since they were kids, Izuku would make fun of her fear of darkness, it all started when she refused to let go of Izuku's hand when there was a blackout in his house during their many playtime.

This earned him an elbow to the rib.

"You. Go. **First**" She said as menacingly as she can, still rubbing her elbow on his rib.

Izuku just laughed off the violence and walked on ahead and when he was halfway in the tunnel he turns around and looked at Kyoka.

"there's nothing here!" He waved at her, but she stood like a mannequin trying to point at something, then he felt something gooey beginning to wrap his body from his legs to his torso. He struggled to breathe as the gooey substance begin to cover his face.

"A medium size cloak, how wonderful." It was a big sludge villain that suddenly appear in the tunnel, smothering Izuku. Izuku was beginning to panic, he tried his best to squirm his way out but to no avail.

"Calm down, It'll only hurt for 45 seconds" The villain said sadistically.

"Izu-izu-IZUKU!" Kyoka screamed for Izuku, she ran to him and tried to pry him out of the villain's grasp but its gooey body just sucks her hands into it.

"You can't touch me, girl, I'm liquid" The sludge villain slapped Kyoka away and pinned her to the tunnel walls, knocking her unconscious.

Izuku kept on struggling but his strength was leaving his body. At his last bit of consciousness he saw a big muscle man at the end of the tunnel, then he only saw darkness.

* * *

**~Moments later~**

"Izuku! Wake up! Izuku" A voice was calling out for him. Izuku opens his eyes slowly to be greeted by blinding light.

"Am I dead" He felt at ease knowing he has passed on already before a big slap woke him up.

"Owww, Kyoka, Do you really have to slap me that hard?"

Then he was tackled to the ground, he opens his eyes widely and realized it was Kyoka.

"Thank God you're okay" she was sobbing on his chest, not able to contain her emotions as the both of them probably went through a life-threatening situation before somebody saves them. Then she realizes it's not just somebody.

"Now Izuku, I want you to calm down"

"Thank goodness, I was afraid that you would get hurt by my texas smash" an unfamiliar yet familiar voice was heard behind Kyoka. She stepped aside and a big towering muscular man with short blonde hair, swept backwards, with two iconic tufts that stick up above his head, the man was smiling down at Izuku. At first, his vision was cloudy but then, that unmistakable smile makes him realize who it really is.

"All-might?!" The boy sat up quickly, eyes in a loop as in to confirm his vision was not messing with him, his favorite hero is standing there in front of him.

"Sorry about getting you two involved in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place, Hahahahahah" Allmight laughs while flexing his muscles, showing off his big guns.

Kyoka just sweat dropped at the number one hero's behavior whilst Izuku was searching for something.

"Haa sign! Sign! Where should I" Izuku was looking in his bag before Kyoka gives him his 'Hero Analysis for the future' book.

"In this notebook... could yo-" Izuku stuttered.

"He already did" Kyoka interjected.

Izuku opened the book and there it was, Allmight's signature. Izuku stood up instantly and bowed 100 times.

"Thank you thank you! I'll make it my family heirloom!"

Kyoka couldn't help but laugh at Izuku, Allmight just gave him a thumbs up and started stretching.

"Okay! Now I must get this guy to the police" he patted on his pants pocket, there was a soda bottle that seems to contain the sludge villain from just now.

"Wait, There are still... Things I want to ask you" Izuku tried to cry out but he ended up whispering it. Kyoka, however, heard him.

"Izuku, don't you dare!" Kyoka tried to reach the green haired boy, but it was too late.

Allmight lifts off, flying to the air, and a certain green haired boy was clinging for his life on the number one hero's pants.

"Did he just..." Feeling so shocked Kyoka stood there, frozen as to what just happened before her.

* * *

**~meanwhile~**

"Let go, your fanaticism is too much" Allmight was trying to shake Izuku off of him.

"But if... i. Let go... I'll die!" He struggled to speak from the intense air and the high altitude they were flying.

Allmight understood this and started to look around him for somewhere safe to land.

"I Have... So... Much to... Ask you!" his face was starting to look funny from the intense air.

"Okay okay, close your eyes and your mouth" he did so and hide his face on Allmight's pants.

Allmight flew on top of a building's roof and put down Izuku slowly. Said person was shaking on the floor, feeling as if he almost died again.

"I seriously am outta time, so I really must go." He turns around and waves his hand goodbye.

"Wait-" Izuku cried out.

"No! I will not wait!" Allmight interrupts, increasing his footsteps.

"But-" then the words of everyone that doubted him, ridiculed him, came to his mind. _'You should probably give up', 'You're quirkless', 'Midoriya? you must be joking'_. Even though his dream was so far from his grasp, he still, he still want to-.

_**~Flashback~**_

"You are my hero, and I'm sure you'll be the greatest hero in the future" An image of small Kyoka trying to comfort him.

_**~Flashback ends~**_

Izuku clenched his fist tightly, calmed himself down and shouted.

"Even though I'm quirkless, can I be a hero!"

Allmight stops dead on his track.

"Can someone without a quirk be like you?" He looked down, a little embarrassed at what he's doing. Little did he know, those words would change his fate.

"Quirkless-" Allmight tried to say something before suddenly wincing in pain and his body started to cover in smokes, he leans on the railings beside him to support his stability.

"It might have been because I'm quirkless but I'm always made fun of... Maybe that's why... I don't know... But I think saving people is so cool. Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to become the best hero ever... Like you!" Izuku looked up and when the smoke was settled a very skinny unhealthy looking man stood in Allmight's place. Izuku was so taken aback, he screamed in confusion.

* * *

**~meanwhile~**

**"*ring* *ring* **Pick up you nerd! You leave me behind and now you won't pick up?!" Kyoka was back at Tatooine shopping district calling Izuku like crazy. She looked all over for him, trying to chase the flying hero wasn't an easy job. Suddenly a huge blast of explosion happened near her.

* * *

**~rooftop~**

"You're! You're! Deflating! Wait just now? A Fake?!" Izuku cried out in confusion.

"I am Allmight..." he puked out a huge amount of blood.

"No way!" Izuku jumped at this and cried in disbelief.

"You know how guys at the pools are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that" Allmight wiped off the blood that was now leaking from his mouth.

Meanwhile, Izuku still can't wrap his mind around the idea the symbol of peace is actually the skinny skeleton in front of him.

"No way! Allmight is fearless... He saves everyone with a smile, He's the best..." Izuku murmured at the end.

"A fearless smile huh?" Allmight sigh at this and he sat down.

"Now that you see me like this young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally." Allmight said in a serious tone, and was looking at izuku dead in the eye, the boy jumped a little and nodded frantically.

Allmight lift his shirt up to reveal a nasty scar on the right side of his abdomen. Seeing this made Izuku wince in pain, scared even.

"It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago, Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Now I can only be a hero for 3 hours a day." Allmight explained.

"5 years ago? That's when you fought toxic chainsaw" Izuku deducted.

Allmight was surprised that he knows this.

"You are well informed, but that shrimp can't beat me. This fight wasn't made public to the world. I asked that it not made public to the world. I will always fight with a smile. The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil"

This struck Izuku, even a hero like Allmight was this badly injured. The thoughts of him being mortally injured crossed him. A hero's job is super dangerous.

" I smile to show the pressure a hero is carrying and to trick the fear inside of me."

Even Allmight is scared? What about him? Just seeing his scar was enough to scare him, he can't imagine how he gets that scar.

"Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'you can become a hero even without power.' "

Izuku's world came crashing down on him. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. Deep down inside he knew it was coming, he knew that even Allmight wouldn't say the words he wanted to hear the most. Izuku stood there with his head low, eyes defeated and his mouth was hanging.

"If you want to help others, you can be a policeman. They are all made fun off because villain are delivered to their doorsteps, but it's not a bad job." He stood up and heads towards the door, he took one last look behind him.

"It's not bad to dream, but you also need to accept reality"He turns around and closed the door behind him, leaving Izuku still standing there like a statue.

"Now to get this guy to the police station" He reaches into his pocket but the object he was looking for isn't there. He kept on searching his pocket before he realizes 'he's not there'. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from somewhere near, he looked at the direction and feared for the worst.

Meanwhile, Izuku was still on top of the roof, processing Allmight's word. He really should just give up on his dream. But, Kyoka's word still kept on playing on his mind. Does she really mean it? Would it even mean anything? He is still 'Quirkless _Deku'_. He was interrupted by a loud explosion near the shopping district.

"Villain? Who's fighting?"

He tried to rush over there but Allmight's words stopped him dead in his track.

"What am I doing? It's not like it'll make any difference" He said quietly, with his head hung low, he started walking out of the building, not paying much attention to his surroundings, he just can't accept it, even Allmight said it, he's just a quirckless boy, maybe it's time to think about a more realistic future. He was again interrupted by a loud explosion, but this time it felt like it was right beside him. He looked up and saw a gathering of people all looking at the destroyed shopping area.

"Oi oi oi, Did I just walked into a habit?" As if he lost control over his body, he moved closer to the scene and saw the same sludge monster that attacked him and Kyoka.

"Why isn't the heroes doing anything?"

"Its been like that for a few minutes, apparently a middle school kid got trap in that thing"

A group of strangers were talking together. Hearing this shocked Izuku, how could anybody survive that? He almost suffocated from it just in a few seconds. He took a closer look and instantly recognized the blonde spikey hair that was being held hostage by the sludge villain, Kaachan!.

"It's my fault" Izuku was having a meltdown.

* * *

**_Meanwhile _**

Allmight was running towards the crowd of people that was gathering in front of a shopping area, feeling exhausted, he lean onto a lamp post. After a few breather, he regain his focused and was so shocked to see the same sludge villain he caught from before was now rampaging again, this time, it seems that he have someone as hostage, a spiky blonde haired middle school student. Said student was struggling hard to pry himself away from the villain but to no avail, resulting in the boy using his explosive quirk. Then he remembered what happened in the air with the green haired fan of his.

"This is all my fault, I was so busy thinking about my limited time that I ended up making this mistake. After I diminish that fan no less. I'm pathetic!" Allmight took a moment to realize this mess was all his fault.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Kyoka was frozen in her spot at the horrid scene in front of her, Bakugo, at least she think it was him, was struggling to break free from the same sludge villain that attacked her and Izuku. Speaking of Izuku, where is he?! She took her phone out and dialed his number frantically. When it rang, she could hear Izuku's ringtone thanks to her quirk, and it wasn't that far, she followed the ringtone until she saw him amongst the crowd, watching the same incident. She approaches him from behind and karate chop his head.

"Owww... Kyoka? Why must you always hit me?" Izuku complained, rubbing his head.

"You deserve it nerd, explain to me, **Later! Understand me**" she said whilst grabbing him by his collar.

Izuku just nodded frantically and continued watching the scene. He glances to the side and saw Allmight leaning on a post.

"Isn't that the villain that Allmight was chasing?" A random man exclaimed.

"Allmight? Seriously? He's here?" words of Allmight began to pass. The bystanders are all beginning to panic. Hearing this, Allmight couldn't stop the loop that was going on in his mind.

"Pathetic" whispered Allmight.

Izuku heard this and was starting to stressed up because he knew it was his fault, he covers his mouth and looked at Bakugo in horror.

"I'm sorry... Help will come... Soon" Izuku tried not to chocked up.

Kyoka heard this and tries to soothe Izuku like she always does, she pats his back and rubbed it slowly in a circle.

Izuku wasn't having a great time right now, everyone whispering as to ask where's Allmight, he knew it was all his fault, but it took only one look from Bakugo to make him sprung out and ran full speed towards him.

"Kaachan!"

Everyone was shocked at seeing Izuku running towards the villain, Allmight stood there like a statue. Kyoka, on the other hand was frozen at first but she sprung out after him. Seeing Izuku run made her jumped out as well, she didn't know why but she just has to, her body moved before her mind would have the chance to think.

Izuku ran in zigzag trying his best to avoid the fire.

"It's those two again! Don't interrupt me!" The Villain roared.

Izuku was racking his brains out trying to find a way to get to Bakugo closer.

"What should I do? What should I-" He was starting to panic before he heard someone shouting from behind.

"Izuku! Duck!"

He looked behind and saw Kyoka holding a megaphone and she had her earphone jacks connected to it, he ducked quickly knowing what she was going to do. A huge sound wave coming from the megaphone blown towards the Villain with high speed, causing the sludge villain to loosen on Bakugo's grip enabling him to breathe again, taking this chance, Izuku ran closer towards Bakugo and tried to pry him off from the villains grasp.

"Deku? Why are you here?" Bakugo shouted in confusion.

There were probably many reasons that time, _'You should probably give up', 'You're quirkless', 'Midoriya? you must be joking'_ , everyone that said it was impossible for him to be a hero, he wanted to prove them all wrong, but at that moment, only one reason came to mind. He smiled at Bakugo.

"You looked like... You needed help" he said even though he was visibly shaking.

Allmight, who was watching from the side heard this, and this made him remember what kind of hero he claims to be.

"Pathetic... Pathetic... Pathetic...** Pathetic!**" With every pathetic he said, the bigger his body grew back into his muscle form. The villain regains his composure and tried to swipe Izuku away before Allmight jumped in front of him and stop the blow with only one hand.

"I am pathetic! Even after I admonished you, I still didn't put actions to my words. **Pros**** are always risking their lives!**" He swept the sludge's grasp away from him, grabbed Bakugo and cocked his first backward.

"**Detroit Smash!**" He punched the sludge villain with a huge wind pressure following suit and in an instance, its body dissolved just from the sheer power of the punch. Suddenly dark clouds started to form in the sky and it started to rain.

"No way! His punch just changed the weather!" a random person in the crowd shouted. Everyone started cheering for Allmight, shouting praises to the sky.

Meanwhile, Izuku was laying beside Bakugo who seems unconscious, he was just glad that he was alright, cause he knew he wasn't. Izuku could hear the thumping footsteps of a certain purple haired girl, and she's probably fuming with rage right now. He prepared his body for a fist or a kick but what came to him was a crying Kyoka that was clinging to him.

"(sob) you and your... Heroism! Is gonna kill me someday! You idiot! (sob)" She kept on sobbing on his shoulders, he just smiles at the situation he was in right now. That is until the other pro heroes that were there marched onto them.

Kyoka and Izuku were now in a kneeling position with their heads down, being scolded at by death arms and Kamui wood.

"Seriously how reckless can you two be?" Kamui said with a clear tick marked on his forehead.

"You two didn't have to put yourself in danger!" Death arm said tapping his feat in anger.

Kyoka was glaring at Bakugo, he, on the other hand, was being praised because of his '**toughness**' WTH. She and Izuku gets an earful, and he got all the praises, even though **they** were the ones that **saved** that shithead.

* * *

After the dust was settled, the two walk their way home, and Izuku was being interrogated/ threatened by Kyoka about what happened after being saved by Allmight.

"I just wanted to ask him a few questions" defended Izuku.

"And you think it's alright to leave me behind? I was looking everywhere for you no less! Couldn't hurt you to pick up the phone right?!" She was obviously upset by this.

"I'm sorry, but a lot of things happened" he rubbed the back of his head.

Kyoka just pouted at him and crossed her arms not looking at Izuku. They walk in an "intense" silent until suddenly someone called out from behind.

"Oii Deku! Earlobe! I didn't ask for your help! Understand?! I have everything under control! Don't underestimate me! What were you trying to do? Are you trying to make me owe you? Don't mess with me!" he turns away and kicked off a spray can and walks away grumbling.

Halfway through she wanted to interrupt him but Izuku grabbed her hands and shook his head. They continue walking (in silence) before suddenly Allmight slide in front of them out of nowhere.

"I have come!"

Causing the two to jump from their shoes.

"Allmight?" Izuku exclaimed.

"I thought you were busy with the reporters?" Kyoka asked.

"Hahahaha, Escaping the reporters is easy for me, Why? Because I am-" he turns back to his skeleton form and he started to cough up blood.

Kyoka stood there frozen still like a statue. Did Allmight just turn into a skeleton? Izuku was speechless too, not knowing what to say to Kyoka to _explain...this._

"Young Lady, I'll explain everything later, but for now I must give my thanks to the both of you, and a suggestion, young man, if you haven't told me about your story and if the two of you didn't jump into action, I may not did what I did"]

Hearing this from the number one hero is something so extraordinary, Izuku was having a hard time keeping himself together, Allmight just praised him and Kyoka.

"They are stories about Top string heroes since their school days, and all of them had one thing in common... Their bodies move before their mind could have a chance to think. This is the same for both of you right?" Allmight asked.

Izuku suddenly felt a need to get down on his knees as his tears started to well up, just a moment ago Allmight was saying that it's not possible to be a hero with him not having a quirk, now all of this praise made his throat sore. Kyoka saw the state Izuku was in, she stood down and comfort Izuku, patting his back soothingly.

"The Two of you... Can be a hero!"

**_Author note: I'm looking for a beta reader, doesn't have to be someone who's a master in grammar and everything, I want someone with a creative mind, to offer some ideas for the story. If you like the story and want to help with ideas, feel free to pm me. Bye_**


	4. Chapter 3: You are worthy!

Chapter 3: You are worthy!!

The number one hero, Allmight. Age unknown. Quirk unidentified. He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability. Ever since he appeared, the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year, and his existence itself became a deterrent. He became the symbol of peace in both name and reality. And that man said to us--

"You two... Can be a hero!" _He boosts my confidence up, I already have someone besides me, taking care of me, but having someone I admired the most said those words to me was still blissful. What more could he say that would be more shocking?_

"I have decided! The two of you are worthy to inherit my powers!" Allmight exclaimed in excitement. However, Kyoka and Izuku weren't able to process what Allmight just said.

"What do you mean '_inherit your powers'?_" Kyoka said in confusion, Izuku as well made a confused look at Allmight.Allmight laughs at the two youngster's confused face.

"You two should see the look on your faces. It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this." he approached them and pointed his finger up to the sky.

"Listen, young lady, young man, the two of you must decide if you want to accept (cough) my powers" he pointed at the two of them mid-sentence and struggle to finish due to his coughing of blood. Izuku and Kyoka at this point were speechless, not knowing what the number one hero is saying.

"I'm talking about my power, young man, young lady." as if the number one hero could read their minds. The two, however, still looked confused.

"The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost' and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the Symbol of Peace, Allmight, had to be a natural born hero. But young man, young lady, I will tell you the truth" Allmight paused dramatically and held both of his hands out.

"My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!"

Kyoka and Izuku's mouth was practically hanging by now, this is just too many information at once.

"Passed on to you?" Izuku can't help but be intrigued by this.

"Yes, young man! Now it's either one of you's turn!"

"Either one of us?" the two said in unison.

"Yes! I shall train the two of you, and the one that I deem the most worthy shall have my powers! But first, the two of you must be sure, do you want my powers?"

"Woahh wait a minute Allmight! I don't think I deserve this, Izuku was the one that jumped out first, I only wanted to protect him, I don't care what happens to Bakugo, I think Izuku is the only one worthy here! Izuku should do it! Plus, he doesn't have a quirk! I already have mine!"

Allmight smiled at Kyoka and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Now young lady, this is where you are wrong. The fact that you jumped out as well to protect someone you cared for is what makes you a hero. There are at least 8 pro heroes there including me, but it only took two brave students to save the day. The two of you have the heart of a hero. The **two** of you are worthy!

"But Izuku don't-" Kyoka wanted to argue further, but she felt a hand gripping hers.

"Kyoka. This is a chance of a lifetime for you too, imagine if you got the power of Allmight plus your quirk, you would be the best hero ever, If you win... I will still be there for you... Uhmm... Supporting you of course! But don't think I'm going to let you win that easily "

"But..-"

"Do the two of you want my powers or not?"

Kyoka glance at Izuku, he was looking at her with hope in his eyes, begging her to say yes.

"Jeez fine! I'm going to beat the shit out of you Izuku!" Kyoka grabbed Izuku in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles on his head.

"Not a chance Kyoka! You always lose when it comes to game!" Izuku tried to struggle out of her grip.

"Since when? Game doesn't count this time dummy!" letting go of Izuku, she looked away and puffed at him.

Meanwhile, Allmight was standing at the side completely forgotten by the two young students, _since when did this turn into a game?_

"Enough! Both of you. The power that I inherited is not all fun and game!"

He held out his palm and suddenly a bright crystallized light was emitting from his palm.

"This is the power I inherited, One for All!!"

Both Kyoka and Izuku stopped their squabbling and admired the beautiful shiny light that was emitting from Allmight's palm.

"One for All?" again the both of them said in unison.

"Yes! One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is this crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help, with a courageous heart." the light disappear and Allmight clenched his fists

"Why are you giving something so great to us?" asked Izuku.

"I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be alright to give both of you the chance to inherit it. Young man, you are just a quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than any pro heroes there! Young Lady, you are also heroic, your quick thinking was something to be proud of, your usage of quirk is also brilliant!" explained Allmight.

"It's up to the both of you to decide, though. What say you? Young man, young lady?"

_He said so much to encourage us and even told us his secret... Is there...? Of course, there isn't... There's no reason for us to turn him down!. The two stood up and bowed together._

"Onigaishimasu!"

Allmight smiled at how determined the two were.

~two days later~

~Dagoba municipal beach park~

"Come on now~ this fridge is awfully comfy" Allmight was sitting on top of a fridge in a dump area, and in front of him was Izuku and Kyoka, struggling to move the fridge.

"Come on Izuku, are you even pulling?"

"I am-" Izuku fell face down to the dirt. Kyoka would've laughed at this but she was too dead tired. She turns towards the big man on top of the fridge who was taking pictures of both of them.

"How heavy are you anyways?" Kyoka asked

"He's 274 kilograms" Izuku got up from the dirt and starts to dust off the dirt on his shirt. Kyoka burst in shock, no wonder the friggin fridge won't budge!

"Nope! I just lost weight, I'm 275 now, in this form anyway."

Speechless is an understatement for Kyoka. She sighs and wiped off the sweats that were on her forehead. The black tank top that she was wearing was visibly drenched as well, she blushed a little at how disgusting she is right now. Excusing herself, she went to the parking lot and fetched herself a water bottle, opening the cap, she chugged it in one go. Throwing the water bottle into a bin, she jogged back to where the two was, she looked around the dump that they were in and was so annoyed that she and Izuku have to clean this all up.

"Hey, Allmight! Why do we have to do the clean up here?" finally catching up with the two, she stretched a little due to her muscles being tense.

"The two of you are still not proper vessels yet" this earned an unbelievable gasp from Izuku and Kyoka.

"I thought you said we were!" cried Izuku, Kyoka nodded her head frantically at this.

"I'm talking about your body, One for All is no normal quirk, if your body is not ready for it, your limb would explode from your body"

Izuku and Kyoka shudder at the thought. Then, Izuku finally understood something.

"So the reason we're cleaning up this place is so that we can train our bodies?" Allmight nodded at this.

"After some internet research, I found this place and the shape it was in" Allmight jumped off from the fridge and approached the two.

"Yeah, for some reason the current washed-up junk here and people around took advantage and dump all of their craps here," Kyoka said.

"Heroes this day go for the glory and fame, Heroes used to mean doing community service " Allmight walked up to the fridge and with one hand he crushed the Fridge, allowing the sun that was blocked by the fridge to shine brightly on the two students.

"Your job is to restore the horizon for this beach! This is your first step to become a hero!"

The two took a moment to look around the beach, it was full of junk, could they do this?

"The two of you want to go to UA right?" Allmight asked

"Yes- yes, that's where you go, so if I'm going to go... I thought... It would definitely have to be UA..." Izuku said, a little surprised at the sudden question.

"You go-getter fanboy!!" Allmight cheered, he looked at Kyoka to see what she have to say, said girl looked away with a tint of blush visible on her face.

"Well- uhmm that's where all great heroes went, so I tho-thought I should go there too... You know... So I can be great too, Yes!! That's why, aha aha" she twiddles her fingers together, embarrassed at the real reason as to why she wants to go to UA . Allmight sees this but decided to play dumb to see if Izuku can see her obvious crush on him.

"Good, but I must warn you, UA is the hardest course to get into, it cannot be done without a quirk, it's sad but this is reality" Allmight look at Izuku, who seems down at what he said.

"So, in the 10 months before the entrance exam, I shall train both of you to be a proper vessel, Young Midoriya, you must train Super hard in order to beat young Jiro, understand? Young Jiro, I expect you to never take it lightly just because you already have a quirk" Allmight's encouragement managed to pump up the both of them, who nodded their heads frantically.

"Don't worry, this will help" Allmight took a couple sheets of paper from his pockets and gave it to Izuku and Kyoka.

"I came up with this: 'Aim to pass, American Dream Plan!' it's a training plan to help you clean up the beach, I'll have you follow this in every expect of your life."

The plan involves all sorts of thing including bedtime, diet, workout hours. Kyoka was starting to get dizzy from all the schedule, Izuku, however, looked ready for it.

"Frankly this is a super hard schedule, can you two follow it?" Allmight whispered to them

With a determined look from both of them, they nodded together. And so the two were getting ready for their next 10 months of hell.


	5. Chapter4: Roaring Muscles

Chapter 4: Roaring Muscles

_And so began our ten month of training, it was no easy task to inherit one for all. We have to haul every object no matter what the size, we have to get it done no matter what!._

* * *

_**~Kyoka~**_

"Oi Izuku, are you done with yours yet?" Izuku turns around to see Kyoka in one of her more revealing attire, she was wearing a black tank top that was quite loose because he could see her sports bra strap hanging on her shoulders, Izuku turned away immediately with a huge blush on his face.

"Uhmm...N-Not yet! I still have some left" Izuku said, continuing his work. He picked up a worn tyre and started jogging to Allmight's truck.

Kyoka admire his determination, he would sometimes overwork himself and not sticking to the plan Allmight already planned out for them. Although she may not be a slacker, she hate the idea of extra work, she followed the plan to the T. Wake up early around 4 a.m, by 4.30 a.m already have breakfast, 5 a.m arrive at the beach, 5.10 a.m start cleaning up until 1.00 p.m, rest until 1.30 p.m, 1.30 p.m clean up until 7 p.m, then free time. The first few days they would follow the schedule, but she started to notice that Izuku would either skip rest and nonstop working, or would come early and finished late. At first Kyoka wanted to give up, because there's no way she could defeat Izuku when it comes to dedication, but she kept on going because of what he said that day when Allmight offer to train them.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Kyoka. This is a chance of a lifetime for you too, imagine if you got the power of Allmight plus your quirk, you would be the best hero ever, If you win... I will still be there for you... Uhmm... Supporting you of course! But don't think I'm going to let you win that easily "

**_~Flashback ends~_**

His words was the encouragement she needed to continue and push her limits, She doesn't want to have Allmight's power because that would mean Izuku's hope and dream would be crushed, but she wont lose without a fight!. Every time it was almost the end of the day, she would check on him to see if he would take extra time, unbeknownst to him, she would slip out quietly and do her secret exercise routine, she would jog back home and do multiple laps at the playground near her house, she would only stop when her legs give up.

School was still a thing as well, Kyoka's friend was beginning to worry about her due to her tired eyes and constant sleeping during class. She would come up with excuses like "I forgot to do my homework, so I slept Late". Her grades wasn't that bad but it wasn't great either. She would come by Izuku for tutoring during their rest day, Izuku fit the trope of quiet nerdy but brilliant. During their studies, Kyoka could see the dumbbell lying around and yoga mats, Izuku really is something else, but-... it was then that she realizes that if she can't beat him in strength, she'll beat him in speed and agility.

When they were at the beach, Kyoka would practice short burst run and long distance jog barefooted, to increase the strenght on her feet and ankle. She would also do the clean up in a rush as well, trying to clear out as many as possible in the quickest way possible. Allmight would try to stop her a few times, but she kept on running. But it all pays out in the end.

_**February 19**_

Izuku was jogging to the beach, the time was 4.10 a.m. He arrived at the parking lot to see Allmight frozen, staring at something. He approached him and tap him on the shoulders.

"Allmight? Are you alright" Izuku ask concerned, he wave his hand in front of his face but still no respond. Allmight manage to stick his pointer finger out however, Izuku looked at the direction he was pointing and he too was shocked at the sight. Kyoka was sitting down on top of a huge pile of junk probably asleep, the shocking thing was that her part of the beach was completely junk free. Kyoka's eyes fluttered open and saw the two statue that was standing at the parking lot. She got up and walked towards them.

"Took you long enough to bring the truck Allmight, Now if you don't mind, I have **lot's **of junk to load up" she said smiling, knowing why exactly they were frozen.

"Oh my. Oh my. Great job, Young Jiro, you finish quicker than Young Midoriya!" Allmight praised, patting Kyoka on the back. Kyoka glance at Izuku to see how he would react. He have a determined smile on his face, and his fist was in a tight fist. She smiled at this, she approached him and whispers to him.

"Good Luck Izuku, you're gonna need it if you're gonna beat me~" She said playfully, punching him a little. Izuku responded with a quick nod and he went to do his cleanings.

"Great job young Jiro, but can I announce the victor as soon as after Young Midoriya finishes?" Allmight asked. Kyoka looked at Izuku's direction and saw him pulling a broken truck. _Damn ,he's strong._ She looked back at Allmight with a huge grin and nodded.

"Of course~" Kyoka chimed

* * *

**_~Izuku~_**

"Get this to the park entrance and load it into the truck!" Allmight was coaching over Izuku, He was trying his best to drag a huge locker but it just won't budge. Allmight sigh at this, he turns his back to Izuku and was looking towards Kyoka, She was jogging barefooted. Izuku started to notice that Kyoka was also working hard on her part, he needs to step up his game!

During school, he would come up with his own workout plan, the 'proposed independent training menu'. He has already calculated the amount of time left until the entrance exam, when he's going to rest for recovery, what muscles he's going to focus, a healthy meal he's going eat, everything. Although he was teased by his constant mumbling, He didn't care what people say, he needs to beat Kyoka!.

School was hard, especially during the first few months of training, he sometimes dozes off and it was getting harder to focus. Luckily, Kyoka would visit and they would study together. Each time Kyoka visited, she would always come back looking different to Izuku, her body was getting leaner and her body was getting fitter, she's so amazing.

His training at the beach wasn't going so smoothly either, there were a lot of heavy objects on his half of the beach whilst Kyoka's was manageable. He asked for his mom to buy him some dumbbells and make him a healthy meal for every meal of the day, at first his mom was worried for him because he would leave home early and come back home late. He didn't tell his mom about his training with Allmight, but he did tell her that he was exercising more and he wanted to get fit. His mom supported this and help him with his needs. It was a slow progress, but little by little his muscles grew and eventually he could carry Allmight on his back.

When Kyoka finishes with her cleaning, he was lost for words, he thought he lost already but then Kyoka whispered the words that he needed to hear, the push he needed to reach the finish line. "Good Luck Izuku, you're gonna need it if you're gonna beat me~".

_**February 26**_

And suddenly it was the morning of the exam day, Kyoka woke up feeling tired, it was still 4 a.m in the morning, it may be early for some people but for her, it has become a routine to wake up this early ever since 10 months ago. Her body was sore after an intense workout last night, even though she finished her job before Izuku, she would still work to the bone to keep herself in shape. She got up and heads for the bathroom, after sorting herself out, she went on her daily jogging. She reaches the beach and the sun was starting to show itself... wait the su-

"**ARGHHHHHHH!"** A loud shout was heard in the distance, she picked up her pace and ran towards the sound, she looked around the beach and saw it was dust free, _he finally did it huh? _She reaches the parking lot and saw Allmight standing there in front of his truck, frozen still, She ran up to him and jumped at him to shock him, which he did.

"Young Jiro? can you see this? He did it! He even cleans the part I told him not to" The two was now looking up at the stacked junk in front of them, on top of it was a shirtless green-haired boy who was struggling to keep his balance. He swayed a little and fell from the junk, Allmight was about to jump and catch him before a purple blur beside him moved at an insane speed and caught the boy... more like cushioned his fall.

"Kyoka? sorry sorry, I was working hard you know" Izuku smiled with a tired smile, still on top of her. She, on the other hand, could... feel him entirely, he was shirtless, and his body is particularly clinging on to her. Trying to suppress her embarrassment, she failed to realize Allmight caught up with them. He helped Izuku and Kyoka to stand up, both struggle to maintain their balance, Izuku had to lean his body onto Kyoka, he had his arms over her shoulders.

Unknowingly, Allmight seem to eye the two from head to toe, Allmight couldn't help but think 'They've done well, the two of them'. Kyoka's body had become leaner since the first day and because of her crop top black t-shirt, her six-pack was visible, giving her the perfect hourglass figure. Izuku, on the other hand, looked day and night compared to how his body was before the training, his body is more refined and chiseled than Kyoka's, particularly his biceps seem to be bulging in veins.

Allmight pulls out his cellphone and showed them a picture of the 'old' them 10 months ago. First was Kyoka, she was covered in sweat and her face had snort all over, Kyoka was so embarrassed by this that she accidentally tackled Izuku to the ground so that he couldn't see her embarrassing picture. Then it was Izuku's, a picture of him on the ground tears and snot all over on his face, ironically he was in the same position as in the picture currently, thanks to Kyoka.

"You did well, the two of you" Allmight gave them his iconic smile and a thumbs up.

"Now for the graduation-"He continued, This made the two stood up straight and anticipating what's to come next, Who's the winner!

"I've decided to-" The two got closer to him.

"-Let-" They were particularly in his face.

"Luck decides the winner" Their face comically paled at Allmight's words.

"Eh?" the two shout in confusion at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Luck 

"Ehhhh????" Kyoka and Izuku shouted from the top of their lungs in confusion.

"I'm sorry Young man, young lady, but I can't decide the decisive winner. The two of you did well" Allmight explained.

"Then just give it to Izuku, I-" Kyouka was about to finish before Izuku tugged her arm and turns her around to face him.

"Kyoka, No... After all that hardwork and you want to pull off now? Let's hear what Allmight have to say first" Izuku said still firmly gripping her wrist.

"Like I said, I will let luck decides the winner! Now-" Allmight pluck his hair twice and held them out in both his hands.

"Now eat this!" The two were silence... confused... deranged... what?...

"Doesn't matter what really, but you have to take in my DNA, hahahaha" Allmight laugh to see the two teen gave off two different reactions...

'What does he mean with luck deciding the winner? And why his hair? So if he meant luck, does that mean one for all would be in either 2 strain of his hair? But wait, what would determined that _either_ of us getting the power and not _both_ of us? It is his DNA, if Allmight decided this, that'll probably mean even he doesn't know the consequences of this particular situation... Interesting' Izuku kept on and on mumbling on his own, meanwhile Kyoka's reaction was simple.

"Oh Hell No!!!" Screamed Kyoka, she inches backwards trying to get away from Allmight, then Izuku gave her a deadly look, a look she never seen before, she made a 180 degrees turn and ran for it, Izuku snatch the two hair from Allmight's hands and ran after Kyoka, leaving a trail of dust behind and a shellshocked Allmight.

"**Hahahahaha**... now that's youth at its finest!!! **Hahaha"** Allmight laugh his heart out.

_UA Entrance._

Kyoka was still covering her mouth trying not to puke with all her might. It's as if she could feel the hair slowly going down her asaphaegous and into her stomach. She glared at the boy besides her with deadly intent. Said boy only smiled wryly, maybe he too was experiencing what she's experiencing.

"I can't believe you shove that thing inside my mouth, you dork! I'm gonna kill you next time Izuku" whispered Kyoka.

"I think it's still in my thro-" Izuku covered his mouth trying to hold in his puke.

"Gross..." Kyoka walked on ahead of him and step inside _the_ gates of UA. The school is crazy huge, a lot of people came for the entrance exam. So this is it huh? Her first step to become a hero... with that idiot. Let's do this. Kyoka had fires in her eyes before she felt someone on her back and she lost her balance and now slowly falling face first to the ground. _My highschool debut ends before i even got into highschool!!._

She closes her eyes preparing for the hard concrete but she felt nothing, in fact, she felt like she was _floating_! She opens her eyes and true enough, she was floating. She freaks out a little before she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Are you two alright?" A cute chocolate haired girl said in a concerning voice. Kyoka looked behind her to see the reason she was falling earlier, Izuku.

"You guys are really nervous huh?"

Izuku started to struggle in the air, the gravity probably freaking him out. The girl touches her hands together and the two landed to the ground, Kyoka elegantly, Izuku face down on the floor.

"My quirk, sorry for using it on you guys without permission" the girl said.

"Thank you, and as for you-" Kyoka turns around and buried her knuckles on Izuku's head.

"That's for embarrassing me" Kyoka puffed.

"Well see you guys again, ohh and good luck" the girl turns and heads inside leaving the two behind. Meanwhile with Izuku...

"I talked to a girl!!" He proudly exclaimed with a stupid grin. Then another huge lump appeared on his head and he was on the ground in an instance.

"Are you saying I'm **not** a girl? Huh Izuku~??" Kyoka said menacingly, giving Izuku a death glare.

"Gomen, Kyoka, i meant _another _girl... yes!! That's what I mean, no seriously!!" Izuku started to inches away from the angered purple head. Before he knew it, a third lump was already appearing on his head.

"You're mean, Kyoka" Izuku tried to hold in his tears from the sheer pain. Kyoka on the other hand was pouting besides him.

The two walk inside and found themselve in a huge auditorium room filled with middle school students. Izuku read the card that he got after registering and tries to find his seat, to his despair, it was beside Bakugo.

After settling in his seat, he tries to glance at Kaa-chan, but the hot atmosphere surrounding him told him not to. Instead he tries to find where Kyoka is, until he felt someone flick him on the back of his head.

"Looking for me nerd?" Kyoka peered from behind. Izuku rub his head and glared at the purple hair, before he could retort, the lights dimmed and someone was testing their mic on stage, signalling the start of the presentation.

"Is this thing on? Helloooooooo!!!!!" The guy shouted on the microphone causing everyone to get annoyed by the high frequency, all except one.

"Oh my!!! That's present mic!!" Izuku couldn't help but gawked at the pro hero in front of him, meanwhile a certain pulple haired girl couldn't help but smile at the green haired nerd.

"Welcome to my live performance! Everybody say heyyyy!!!" Present Mic shouted out loud in excitement, hoping for some reaction, all he got was awkward silence.

"That's cold, to the examinees out there, I will be giving a quick rundown on the practical exam, are you readyyy?!!" And again his enthusiasm was rewarded with silence.

The screen behind present mic begin showing a slide show of the practical exam and Present Mic explain the rules and goal of the exam. Basically, examinees needs to collect as many points from hostile robots in the field and at all cost avoid the 0 point robot as there is no merit for destroying it. The 0 point robot was explained after a very serious looking examinee wearing specs pointed it out, after he saw what seems to be a misprint from the flier that was given to everyone. He did also point out how disturbing Izuku's mumbling was.

"That is all, I leave you all with our school moto. PLUS ULTRA!!" Present Mic shouted again.

**A/N: Yep the two ate the hair... the "TWO" of them. I'm sorry to anyone that got disappointed with this, i can only promise that i had the two of them plan out, bare with me until the reveal, and if you feel like it's a stupid idea or you don't like it, feel free to forget about this fanfic. P.S sorry for the absence.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A handful of students were standing in front of a massive gate after they got out from their busses. Behind the massive gates lies the battlefield for the exam.

"This place is huge!!! It's the size of a city!" Exclaimed Kyoka, clearly excited for the exam. Meanwhile besides her is a trembling Izuku in his green jumpsuit.

**_Flashback _**

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battles after this! There are three different type of faux villains, stationed in each battle centre. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks, to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains." Present Mic explained.

**_Flashback end_**

"You never get nervous huh Kyoka? Wish this exam was in the night" Izuku teased Kyoka, trying to calm himself.

"Ho Ho so you want to sabotage me huh, Izuku? We'll see who win this one!" Kyoka bites back.

"Why does it have to be a competition with you" Izuku said whilst stretching.

"Hey... remember what Allmight said"

**_Flashback _**

"Let go of me, you nerd-" Kyoka tried to pry away from Izuku's grasp but to her horror, he shoved the hair into her mouth, she coughs violently and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Izuku did the same and swallowed the hair as well, disgusted as hell, he kept himself from puking the hair out.

"All right, the two of you swallow it right?" Asked Allmight.

"I'm gonna... Ki-ughh you... damn n-nerd!" Kyoka struggle with the gross feeling in her throat.

"I don't feel any different, though..." Izuku said whilst looking for any changes on his body.

"Well of course not, what do you think the stomach does?" Explained Allmight.

"At least be grateful we didn't burst like what Allmight said" Kyoka said, finally getting up from the ground. She rubs her throat and stomach, still couldn't believe that damn nerd shove that disgusting thing into her mouth.

"Exactly, Young lady! Well, more or less you two will feel something in two or three hours." Exclaimed Allmight.

"It's 6:15 already, we should hurry back, take a shower and have breakfast before we go to the exam" Izuku said whilst packing his things.

"Is Aunt Inko cooking breakfast? Can I come over, my parents not home today" asked Kyoka, Izuku just nodded.

"The two of you have become a proper vessel, but it was one that was made in a hurry, and I apologise for not making a decision. I could not bare the shame to disappoint either one of you when I know the both of you are worthy of this power. I do not know how it would turn out to be, as my predecessors have never pass down All for One to two candidates. No matter how it would turn out to be, i hope either one of you would forgive me" Allmight explained.

"Don't worry Allmight, we understand, but if i get one for all, I'll just shove my hair into that stupid nerd's mouth. **As revenge**" Kyoka gave Izuku a death glare that would even make Allmight shrunk.

"Just remember, prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it'll have on your body. I don't have time to explain it all, so I'll just tell you this. When you use All for one, squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart— Smash!!" Allmight explained in an over the top fashion.

"Pervert" deadpanned Kyoka.

**_Flashback ends_**

Izuku ran after the others after being left behind, shortly after Present Mic abruptly started the exam. He lost a certain purple haired girl fairly quickly, _just how fast are you now Kyoka?_

Suddenly a big robot smashed through a building that was in front of Izuku, stopping him in his track. After the debris settled, Izuku saw the number '1' on it's arm, indicating that it was a 'one-point robot'.

"Target acquired! I shall kill you now!" With its wheel, the robot speed towards Izuku, who was standing still.

'I can't move! My body won't listen to me! Just... move!!-' Izuku tried to move his body but then suddenly a purple blur flashes above him, and when he raises his head, Kyoka was already on top of the now motionless robot.

"That makes it 18 points, you better get a move on Izuku" Kyoka smuggly exclaims whilst twirling her earphone jacks.

She jumps over Izuku and landed on top of another robot that was behind him, she plugged her earphone jack in the robots head and send multiple sound waves through her earphone jacks, resulting the robot to mulfunction and fall over. She perfectly times her jump and landed gracefully in front of Izuku.

"20 points, seriously Izuku, move" Kyoka said this time a bit more serious, before speeding away from him.

During all that, Izuku stood like a statue, unable to move his body. He was beginning to lose hope, everything he worked on was going to go to waste. Flashes of his training came to his mind, the gruelsome months, the hard work he puts in. Then flashes of Kyoka supporting him, she was always there by his side. _She's a good friend, I can't disappoint her!_

He runs around trying to find points but the number of robots began decreasing at a high rate. He kept on running around, but to no avail. Then, it happens, a huge boss size robot appeared in the middle of the city, towering everyone, with a huge 0 on its face.

Everyone ran away, knowing that there's no merit in taking down such a pointless huge boss like that... Everyone but Izuku... during the ensuing chaos, Izuku tried to get away before he saw something that stops him in his tracks... he saw someone trapped under a rubble. It was the girl that save him and Kyoka from falling at the entrance.

Without even thinking, his body rocketed forward, stepping on some rubble, and before he knew it, he was face-to-face with the robot, then Allmight's words came to his mind. He clenches his butt, cocked his hand and shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Smash!!!!!!" He one-punched the robot in the face, resulting on it falling over. At that moment, Izuku couldn't help but shout 'It was me, I got One for All'. He was so lost in his reverie and mini celebration, he failed to realise that he was falling down from at least 10 stories high.

'Ouhhhh crap crap crap, I'm falling!!!! Wait, i have Allmight's power, I shouldn't break a sweat about landing...break...?!!' It took one look on his body to realise he's not going to have a smooth landing. His legs was messed up, his right arm is bruised all over, leaving him with only one good arm.

'What should i do? What should I do? I'm going to die! I don't even have one point! Wait!! Detroit smash! I could use that move and time it perfectly to cushion my fall but... if one punch did that to my other arm, I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead!' He braced for impact, readying his arm to pull of a detroit smash to the ground, but then, he was slapped on the face, and when he opens his eyes he was floating, just like how he was at the entrance!

He glance around and saw the girl that he save on top of a flying robot piece, she joined her hands together and he fell down safely to the ground.

"I'm save!!!" Izuku breath a sigh of a relief, before crawling forward.

"Now, i need to get at least one point-"

"Times up!!!" Shouted Present Mic, breaking what's left of Izuku's spirit, resulting in him passing out.

Meanwhile, Kyoka was shoving people aside to get through the crowd. That green flash that she saw on the air, that was definitely... When she got to the centre, the sight infront of her shocked her to the core. Izuku laid there unconscious with his appendages in the wrong position, and his right arm has bruises all over. She rushed to his side and checked for his pulse, thank god it was there.

"Somebody call for a medic, he's still alive!!" Shouted Kyoka.

Then a small old lady approaches them and gave Kyoka a gummy bear.

"Good work, young lady, have some gummy bear" the old lady said.

She examined Izuku status before kissing him on his body, to which caught Kyoka off guard, she desperately tries to hide her deep crimson red blush. Then, Izuku's body somehow managed to reposition the dislocated appendages and his bruise slowly disappear.

"What did you do?" Kyoka ask both flustered and relieved at how quick Izuku's body healed itself. Behind her, everyone was murmuring about how weird Izuku's quirk was, and asked why he was jumpy when people called him.

"Don't worry, young lady, he will be fine, but he will be super tired after this, take care of him okay?" The old woman gave Kyoka a thumbs up and a wink, before heading towards other people that was injured. Kyoka glance at the still unconscious Izuku and couldn't help but to be proud and happy for his new power.

"Geez, now that you have this crazy explosive power, how am I suppose to deal with you? ... Congrats Izu, you deserve One for All" Kyoka instinctively put his head on her lap and brushed his messy curly hair.

"We should go home now" she lifted him up and supported his body before walking away.

**Omake**

"I can eat by myself Kyoka!" Izuku complained.

"The old nurse lady said you need rest! You didn't see how messed up your hands and legs was! Now stop being stubborn and open up damnit!". Kyoka argued, holding a spoonful of mushroom soup, trying to feed Izuku.

Feeling defeated, Izuku reluctantly opens up and swallowed the mushroom soup.

"How was it?" Kyoka asked excitedly.

"Why is it so thick? Is that mushroom soup?" Izuku asked trying his best not to choke.

"You don't know what you're talking about, it taste just fine-" Kyoka was about to defend herself before eating the thick mushroom soup.

"Well I don't expect someone like you to understand my beautiful cooking" kyoka still defended herself.

"I'm surprised you could say that with a straight face Kyoka" Izuku deadpanned.

"Sh-Shut up and finish your soup!!!" Kyoka began aggressively shoving spoonful after spoonful of mushroom soup into Izuku's mouth.

"Kyoka- no...No-...NOO!!!!" Izuku chocked and died.


End file.
